The Last Demigod v2
by Vindicare40k
Summary: Join Percy and friends as they go on many exciting adventures! With a sarcastic, gun-slinging, scientific, and most likely crazy companion...with a shady past. Oh boy...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or Fallout_

Percy Jackson was not having a good day. Well most days as a demigod were not good but this was worse than normal. It all started when him, Annabeth, and Thalia came to retrieve two other demigods named Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Grover had found at a military school called Westover Hall. From there they had snuck into the school to meet up with Grover and find the two kids. Percy, seeing the children first and watching them be lead away by a monster, had decided to forgo mentioning this to the others as he saw it as a chance to prove he could be as much of a hero as Thalia. That plan had gone south faster than he would have liked, and as such he ended up in this current situation. A manticore trying to kill him and Thalia, who had shown up with Grover when he sent a message through their link together, Bianca and Nico freaking out and Annabeth. So if he was honest today could be going better.

The manticore who had been going by the name cried out as a bunch of arrows sorred past Percy and hit the creature. Though it retaliated and launched more spikes into the bushes where more arrows shot out, and split the spikes. Emerging from the bushes were a bunch of adolescent girls wearing silver ski parkas and jeans, all were equipped with bows. One of the older girls stepped forward, she was different from the others as she had a silver tiara atop her head. She was tall and had coppery colored skin.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" The girl spoke.

"This isn't fair! Direct interference! It's against the Ancient Laws!" Dr. Thor cried out.

"Not so." Another girl stepped forward, she was about thirteen or fourteen years old, had auburn hair and eyes that were silver-yellow like the moon.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is in my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." The girl said with a sharp expression as she looked to the taller girl.

"Zoe, permission granted."

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" The Manticore growled out as he leapt for Percy and Thalia who were both wounded by the creature previously and could not move due to the poison. But before it reached them something happened.

*BANG*

A loud shot rang through the forest they were in as the Manticore then burst into gold dust and ceased to be a threat. All heads turned to the origin of the gunshot and saw a figure sitting on a rock about 100ft away holding a massive rifle with the barrel still smoking and a large casing on the ground. The figure was dressed in a long brown trench coat, with a black cowboy hat with a red band around it on, and some cowboy boots aswell. Though what drew the most attention was that the torso was covered in some metal plate that, even from the distance was obviously ridden with bullet holes. The figure sat there for a bit and reached for its mouth, which was obscured by the hat and gun, to remove a cigarette from its mouth. Throwing it to the ground and snuffing it out the figure looked up and spoke in a male, southern drawl.

"Now, it ain't any ah my business on how yall do your retrievin of ya demigods, but damn, yall suck at it." The man spoke. That was clearly not what most of the people present were expecting as most had a slack jawed look on their faces.

"I mean, wuhd whir yall planin on doin had that escalated, huh? Hell, blonde there looked awful ready to be hopin up on Mr. Prickly's back now, wherntcha?" The man said looking to where an invisible Annabeth was standing, dagger at the ready. She removed her cap and stared at the mysterious man who had called out her plan.

"See! Oh nevurmind dat theres a giant ass cliff...oh bout twenty feet away, lets just a start hopping on monsters and go for a ride." The man continued his rant as he got up and approached the group, all who raised their weapons as he approached. He stopped and stared at the, though none could see his face they got the feeling it was an incredulous look.

"Oh shimer on down now, if I wanned any yall dead I woulda scoped your sorry behinds from way further then 100ft. Hell, I woulda probably just popped yall whilst you were sleepin, saves time that way." The man said to the group of hunters and demigods. The young girl who had stepped forward earlier and spoke to zoe now approached the man. She stared up at the 6'7 man and gave him a cold look.

"Who are you?" She spoke with authority. The man looked down at her and was quiet for a while until he began to laugh.

"Well now ain't ya the all stick-up-the ass little goddess? Shimer down now moon princess and tend ta ya gurls. I have a job here that needs some picken up." The man then looked at the Di angelo kids a gave a tip of the hat to them.

"Be witcha right in a moment youngins." Turning back to the girl in front of him he spoke, much to her annoyance, again.

"As for who I am, well yall could call me a cyborg-alien hybrid demigod from the future of an alternate dimension, if that don't float ya boat than Silas will do just fine." The now named Silas gave a tip of the hat to the now wided eyed group and gave a smile. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own either PJO or Fallout_

_**The reason for such a long update was I was unsure of how I wanted the story to play out, and how the Lone Courier (Since Silas is both, which can be possible) was going to act and what he would do. In terms of perks and how they work I'm taking what the actual equivalent of the perk would be, not just the in game bonus. Ie. Ant Might, Silas would have the human equivalent proportions of strength of an ant, lift up to 1,000-5,000 times his own weight . Silly and over the top? Yes, but as is the case with Fallout, it is a blend of the dark and most violent parts of humanity, combined with the over the topness and silliness of 50's scifi (see wild wasteland, prototype medic power armor, AntAgonizer, Mechanist etc) .**_

Artemis's eyes narrowed as Silas introduced himself in a very crude manner. She recognized the name though it was not one she was very thrilled to be hearing. Getting a closer look at the man she saw his eyes had a blue glow to them and his face was covered in light scars. His chest plate had more than just the bullet wounds on it, burns, slices, and indents covered it but still the metal remained strong. On his left forearm was some kind of device that had a green screen on it with several dials and buttons. Attached to it appeared to be some sort of emitter that pointed to another on the other side of the device that read _Pip Boy 3000_. She now knew exactly who this was.

"Thanatos's hitman. I'm surprised you aren't doing your boss's bidding. Or does he have you now slaying petty monsters?" She attempted to insult the cowboy dressed hitman. But he simply smirked.

"Well someone's on their pissy fit settin. Ya'll best be considering yourselves lucky that ya uncle is payin me not ta kill ya and just grab the youngins. Now if ya would excuse me, I got business ta attend to." He replied as he started to walk around the goddess. The hunters all raised their bows only to stop when their mistress raised her hand. Silas turned back around towards her and opened his mouth but the sounds of a helicopter interrupted him. A gunship rounded the bend and was heading straight towards them.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." Artemis said as she went to destroy the chopper. A loud bang went off right in her ear though as the gunship then exploded and fell towards the earth in a fiery heap. She looked towards the only person with a gun as he pulled to bolt back on his rifle and let the shell hit the snowy grass. He looked over at her as she glared at him with an overwhelming amount of heat, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"Explosive rounds kids, great against vehicles, and even better against people." He said with a large smirk as he faced back towards the group.

"Whoa time out! Who are you people?" The olive skinned girl with the little boy said as she stood in front of him. The black haired boy began to try and explain but was cut off by the girl with the tiara. As zoe began to explain that the kids were demigods, half human half Olympian Silas waltzed up to them and interjected into the conversation.

"Yea, yea, yea half human, half craddle robbers we get it. Now I don't now bout ya'll but me and these two got some business." He said as he towered in front of the two. Pulling a small disk from his back pocket he began in input numbers onto a holographic screen that appeared over it.

"Aright so ya guys's daddy wants to have a little pow wow with ya before ya get thrown into the shit storm that is this life. So hit this here blue button and when ya done talkin hit it again." Silas informed the kids as he handed the girl the disk. At the mention of their father both looked at him with a ventured interest, as well as the others in the group but they were not his problem. The girl and boy were both consumed in a bright blue flash as they materialized out of sight.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He heard the black haired kids voice ring out from 5 feet to his left. Turning his head and staring at the wide eyed group of kids he smirked as he answered.

"Teleporter, though the actual name is a Transportalponder but it's a teleporter. Piece of shit used to only be slightly useful but hell, I'm a scientist, I improve shit." He commented rather casually for someone mentioning they had something that was scientifically impossible at the time.

"Where did they go?" The punk dressed girl attempted to threaten him with a spear as she said that but was only treated to a raised eyebrow. Not that she could see it though due to the man's hat covering his upper face still. He looked over towards Artemis who was having a discussion with zoe about setting up the camp here as she wanted to talk to the girl when they got back. Letting out a sharp whistle he got the group's attention.

"Would ya kindly inform those who may not be aware of my reputation on why you haven't tried and smite me, and why threatening me is a poor choice for those who want a long life?" The hunters and the demigods all looked towards Artemis as she let out a sigh and looked back to Silas.

"This is Silas, no last name as he refuses to give it, even to Olympians. He is Thanatos's favored hitman and assassin, though some Olympians have hired him for different jobs. The reason for his job and why I have yet to turn him into a jack rabbit is due to an…..disturbing ability he has." The goddess began as she tried to find how to word what came next without causing a panic.

"He can kill gods." She eventually let out, and as expected everyone save for her and Silas freaked out. Questions of how was that possible and how did they figure that out emerged.

"Silence!" The voices died down as Artemis's voice rang through the woods.

"The way we found this out was last Winter Solstice Eris was going to cause a school shooting, Silas found out and confronted her. My idiot brother had been watching the police report on the mortal news while in the throne room and showed the rest of us. From what we saw of the fight he was the much better fighter in terms of ability and cunning. Eris fought like a mad woman as always but it wasn't enough, she was beaten and as she sat there he grabbed her by the head and crushed her skull. But when we expected her soul to be sent to Tartarus we instead felt it fade away all together. Eris was gone, dead, never coming back and Zeus as well as the rest of us wanted answers." She spoke as she eyed Silas who had liten up a smoke and was leaning against a tree.

"I got it from here. So they send me up ta Olympus where da king of gods was all "Oh how the fuck did ya do that" and "That's not possible" so I said 'Fuck you ya greek literal mother fuckers'." Silas spoke. The gathered group looked at him like he was stupid as Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What he means is that Zeus demanded answers, got none, and threatened to kill him. He responded that he would only tell one Olympian how he did it, so long as he wasn't killed for his choice, and we all agreed. He picked Hestia who has remained tight lipped about what he told her." Artemis elaborated. Zeus was not happy but a deal was a deal, plus he was not going to try and bully Hestia. That would only go badly but the curiosity was killing him. The demigods all looked at Silas like he was insane, which was very likely, while the hunters regarded him with immense suspicion.

"That was four years ago." The goddess finished as Silas took a drag.

"Ya and after that Thanatos comes up ta me wit a job offerin. I kill bad guys and bad girls, and in exchange I get paid. Olympians found out and now I'm the go to merc of Olympus." Silas said with no hidden pleasure as he fiddled with his Pip Boy. Soon a bright blue flash occurred as the two kids he sent off returned. Walking towards them Silas grabbed the teleporter from the girl and asked if they were given anything. She handed him a large yellow envelope and a sack of something heavy. Smiling Silas tipped his hat to the group.

"Well as delightful as this has been I must go, Au Revoir!" And with that he was consumed by the blue flash.

Mike Barassy was sitting at his desk in the 5th Street National Bank filing through some papers when a very familiar face to him approached. Hell the face would be familiar to anyone who had a ventured interests in billionaires who were the heads of the most successful applied sciences company in the world. Zeta Sciences. They produced ground breaking advancements in medicine, energy, transportation, robotics, and many more fields. The CEO and founder Adam Carter was a well dressed 27 year old with practically glowing blue eyes and some light facial scarring.

"Mister Carter so nice of you to come, is this a typical visit or no?" By typical visit Mike meant that Adam would cash several large checks and then donate the massive amounts of money to various schools, organizations, businesses, charities, and cities. The guy was the primo definition of Philanthropist, that and from what he had heard he was a very humble and down to earth guy. Mike was surprised that he didn't have some model girlfriend or something like that. Though from their short talks Adam seemed very focused on whatever he was trying to achieve so he had little time for social interaction.

"Yes it is Mike. I got eight checks that need to be put in." Adam handed the envelope of checks to Mike as the banker put in the total worth of 10 million dollars of checks into his account, and then promptly sent them to the list of groups for this time. After waiting for the transaction to go through Adam wished Mike a good day and then left the building leaving no room for small talk.

Arriving at penthouse apartment he owned Adam threw his keys into the dish by the door and walked towards the balcony. Looking out over the night time New York skyline he pulled out a cigarette and the lighter of the shit head who had shot him in the head. Benny got way too nice of a death in his opinion but hey he was suffering from mild amnesia at the time so he forgot how to do the real nasty kills. Lighting up a smoke a golden flash happened behind him as foot steps approached. A tall man with dark hair, grey eyes, and several deep scars on his face in a suit walked up next to him.

"Nice view." The new arrival spoke. Offering a cigarette, but having it turned down, Adam pocketed his pack and took a drag.

"Yea. Last time I saw it the buildings were nearly collapsed on each other and there were radioactive monsters and psychopaths everywhere." Adam replied to Prometheus, Titan of Foresight.

"Then it is a good thing you are trying to stop that from happening then. After all a nuclear apocalypse does not sound fun." The Titan said as he went into the apartment to grab a cup of coffee. Adam flicked his smoke off the building and followed the Titan. As the two men walked into the apartment Adam went over to the black leather couch and sat down while turning his Pip Boy's invisibility function, something he added, off.

"CIU wake everyone up." Adam yelled out. Prometheus was taken back when various appliances in the room began to light up and talk. One voice came from the overhead speakers.

"Sir is looking exceptionally sharp today, if sir will permit the complement." A british robot voice said. When Adam was going to come to the past he made sure he brought along a few things of necessity. The Sink's personalities were not one but he would feel bad leaving them all so he brought them with. How exactly did he get to the past? Well when one has access to an alien mothership, the world's best scientific research center, and is one of the smartest people in the world things like physics don't really stop you. Which is a short way of saying he spent 2 weeks outfitting a Theta Recon Craft with more space and a time machine.

"No one likes a kiss ass CIU." Adam replied as he pulled up a holographic projector of a prototype laser gun, one that used Zeta's Death Ray as energy.

"You know, I may not be the best qualified for this but I think having the toster be an evil psycho may have been a bad idea." The Titan said as he walked towards the couch and sat down across from Adam.

"Ah, its mostly harmless, just don't go near it with a fork."

"Will do, anyways how did the latest mission go?"

"Went grand barring the fact that Artemis and her cult were with her. Though the Olympians still have no idea about Silas being an alias…..well save for Hestia. But she won't tell. Right Hestia?" As Adam said this another golden flash happened as a young girl with brown hair and cozy red eyes approached the two in a simple brown dress. She smiled a bit at Adam's fake question and nodded at the Titan who returned the favor.

"No I won't. Especially since you have accomplished so much in such as small amount of time. I would hate for my brother to ruin it because he feels threatened. Though I don't think he could fully grasp who and what you are." She said as she sat next to Adam on the couch.

"I mean a demigod born from Elpis and blessed by Pheme would certainly cause an uproar wouldn't you say?" She asked Prometheus who nodded with a grin. When Adam had told both of them about his godly side they both nearly had the equivalent of a heart attack.

"Yea, which is why we are not going to say anything. Anyways I almost got the matter conversion machine to function with all basic medical ware, food, and other supplies but getting this out into the public will be tricky." Adam and the two immortals began to discuss the future they sought to avoid and the most ideal one they could create. Adam knew a war was coming, one far greater than the Titan War, and the one with Gaia.

Humanity would not only destroy most of itself but wipe out nearly all the gods as well. While he cared little for the second of those, he would not allow the first to come. But stopping a nuclear war that hasn't even started yet has its challenges, the first being the war against Kronos. And if there was one thing Adam knew it was that war, war never changes.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Job

_I don't own either PJO or Fallout_

Adam sat alone in his apartment adjusting that matter conversion device on his Pip Boy a few hours after both immortals had left. It was what allowed him to carry hundreds of pounds of equipment everywhere he went without weighing him down or taking up space. It would physically convert matter into whatever was requested via the Pip Boy Inventory screen by using nuclear fission/fussion. Ah the wonders of science. As he sat over his workbench thoughts of home came to him. The wastes that made up what was once known as America had been covered in violence, suffering, slavery, torture, and all manner of cruel and evil acts as society crumbled. But he had united the country under one flag again. It was not the two headed bear of NCR, the bull of Caesar's Legion, nor the sword and gear of the Brotherhood of Steel, but silver wings on a downward facing sword. The symbol of the New Earth Conglomerate. He had created this group with one goal in mind, to rebuild the world. While he was a master of the 'get shit done' department fixing an entire planet would have been tricky. Lucky for Adam though he had the worlds shitiest luck and had been abducted by aliens and the mad scientists of Big Mountain. After commandeering the alien's mothership from them and gaining unrestricted access to the sciences of the Big Empty Adam had all the tools to rebuild the world and then some. Problem was getting people to listen to a 23 year old with a massive dream.

But Adam was nothing if not persuasive so he managed to recruit enough people from the Brotherhood, remnants of the Enclave that were not neo nazis, and NCR citizens that all had problems with their respective organizations. With a large group of scientists, soldiers, engineers and doctors the NEC was able to not only help improve the lives of the wastelanders, but also further develop the technology from Zeta and Big Mountain. Sure they ran into problems with the Legion, and other factions that didn't like their power, but when you have a Death Ray that destroys everything in a 350 mile radius people tend to not want to fuck with you. Those that due, i.e the Legion, get wiped out by the leader of the Conglomerate since despite being a humanitarian Adam was also nothing short of death and war incarnate when given a target that he needs to apply violence to. Though that was the catalyst for all this Greek mythos shit he was now caught up in.

_Flashback into the future! 2281, New Vegas, Second Battle of Hoover Dam in T-Minus 6 hours, Operation: No Gods, No Masters. _

Adam reloaded a clip into Li'l Devil, the unique 12.7mm SIG-Sauer, as he just finished spreading the Aurelius of Phoenix's brains across the metallic shack that the Legion had used to house slaves. Had was the key word here as now every legionnaire in Cottonwood Cove was dead, and the slaves set free. The bomb collars strapped around them were not that hard to remove for someone who had disarmed a nuclear warhead.

Adam was wearing his own custom made power armor made from a combination of the Enclave Advanced power armor Mk 2, the Stealth Suit Mk 2, the Prototype Medic power armor, and was upgraded with the more advanced sciences of Zeta and Big MT. The armor was slightly slimmer than normal power armor due to the lack of bulky metals used, it had the normal ceramic plates combined with Saturnite alloy to not only make the armor virtually indestructible to anything short of a concentrated missile barrage. It had a 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating that can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damaging the composite subsurface, and the eye slit for the helmet is made of bullet proof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles. Just in terms of power armor the thing was a indestructible tank and was rightfully named so. Adam and the other scientists that had worked on it had dubbed it the Aegis Mk 1 power armor. But that was not all, Adam was not the sort of person to simply stop on a scientific engineering project when the expected outcome has been reached but room for improvement is visible. So he built in two power fists into the gloves, added both the Stealth suit and the Medic armor's computers into the helmet, and had it outfitted with hoover boots. Thats when he called it done for Mk 1 and then began drawing up Mk 2 plans.

Adam Stepped onto the raft that would take him up the Colorado River to The Fort, the Legion's base of operations in the Mojave, and pulled out a Bowie knife and a Katana. The Legion was a rabid dog in his mind, and Silas's for that matter, that needed to be put down. Yes Silas was a different entity than Adam. They shared the same body, mind, soul etc but Adam knew better, though his followers only knew of it as an alias. Silas was initially a cover for infiltrating the west but it soon took up a mind of its own. Where Adam was humble, careful, and more of a talk it out kind of guy Silas was not. He was a violent, cocky, psychopath that had the intelligence and knowledge of one of the smartest people alive. The result was terrifying for the people of the Mojave, especially the Legion. He had earned the name 'Impaler' from them when he had incapacitated the legionaries that took over Nelson and impaled them on their spears ala Vlad the Impaler style, and then stuck them within viewing distance on the other side of the canyon from the Fort. The Legion was not the only one who could play fear tactics and Silas was a master of them. That and gutting people with melee weapons or his bare hands.

After an hour or so of drifting up river Adam eventually came ashore and began moving up the mountain. A shot from a sniper rifle ricocheted off of his shoulder plate as he approached the gate of his destination. He could see the legionaries running around to set up defenses and gather stronger weapons than their machetes but it was of a small consequence as they would soon be dead. Picking up speed and breaking into a sprint Adam shoulder charged the metallic doors as they gave out under his inhuman strength and the power armors weight. Inserting his knife into the closest legionaries throat, watching him gargle blood, and bisecting another with the katana at the base of the spine Adam began to cut a path through the Fort's defenders. Try as the Legion might they could not stop this invader from slaughtering them like cattle. Severed limbs and internal organs littered the hill side up to the Fort's entrance as Adam removed a veteran legionaries spine with his fist via a punch to the stomach. Shotgun pellets stopped dead against the armor he wore as a legion recruit attempted to kill the armored giant. Adam gave him a swift kick using his genetically and cybernetically enhanced strength, that knocked the man back 100 feet as he fell off the side of the cliff and splattered against the rock face below. The cries of nearby children in training only served to further Adam's hatred for the slaving and rapist bastards that were Caesar's Legion.

Knocking the gate to the inner sanctum of the Fort off its hinges with a kick Adam killed the two gate guards with slices to the neck and stomps to the skulls, crushing the bone and sending brain matter and blood across the desert floor. 12 more legionaries charged him without any sense of fear, and they soon died without any, as Adam made short work of the suicidal men. While they were trained excessively in Roman sword tactics and fighting, Adam was skilled in many more styles and had direct access to most of their actual practitioners due to the Cryo Chambers on Zeta. Kenjutsu, Ancient Greek, Roman, Fencing, Saber combat, Apache Knife fighting, all types were made available and he took them up. He may want to solve things peacefully given the chance, but if need be he will show his foes that he is war incarnate. Due to this difference in fighting styles, and the fact that Adam was Biologically superhuman, the guards were killed in a matter of seconds. 4 decapitations, 5 bisections, 2 knife to skull shots, and one gut stab turned disembowelment. Flicking the blood off of his katana Adam turned his attention towards the red tent on the hill. Caesar himself was in there surrounded by his Praetorian guard. Soon the supposed son of Mars would lay dead and his legion would crumble due to lack of leadership. There was Legate Lanius but he was no Caesar, he was simply another war driven dictator with a bloodlust.

Adam approached the tent and opened the flap into Caesar's command center. The area was four tents attached together to make an open air throne room. Caesar was visible on his throne from the entrance of the tent, as well as 7 praetorian guards armed with ballistic fists. Time slowed drastically as Adam activated the GRX implant and the guards rushed at him at a crippled turtle's pace. Materializing his Atomic Pulverizer, an alien laser pistol found on Zeta, and began to vaporize the charging guards. While most people assumed that energy weapons were a less painful way to die in comparison to bullets due to them disintegrating the targets, that was not always the case. The praetorians saw only 7 bright blue flashes of light before the were vaporized, having their molecules disintegrated and their bones and flesh melted away. The burning pain would only be felt for a second due to how fast they were shot but it was the longest second any of them had ever experienced. Adam watched the charred bodies and piles of ash that were once people hit the ground of the tent as four legion mongrels went to bite the intruder. Four more blue flashes meant four more piles of ash as the dogs vaporized in mid air.

Adam stared at Caesar as a sat up on his throne, unshaken by the events in front of him. In fact he was giving Adam a condescending clap of approval.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The NCR's lap dog come to kill me? You may have bested my guard but believe me mortal, I am not an easy target." Caesar spoke with a cocky grin.

"I don't know if this "Son of Mars" thing has gotten into your head too much or you are just a fucking idiot but if you think that you will pose a threat to me you are sorely mistaken. And as for NCR….well they will soon see where I hold my hand in this grand card game of ours." Adam retorted with a confident tone. NEC forces combined with Yes Man's robot army and the alliances he had helped build would soon arrive at Hoover Dam and kick both Legion and NCR from the Colorado.

"Oh I believe that I will be more than a match for you profligate! I am the son of Mars and I shall show you my father's power!" A red fiery glow emitted off of Caesar as he shot towards Adam with way more speed than was expected from a middle aged man.

The displacer glove hit pushed Adam out of the tent, but did not knock him off his feet. Taking aim with his pulverizer Adam began to fire at the old man. Oddly the shots missed, something that had not happened since Adam was still a learner of the wasteland back in DC. He could see as smirk on Caesars face as he rushed Adam again. Aegis took blow after blow and remain strong, though Adam was being knocked back by the sonic booms caused by the glove. Materializing a .44 magnum and firing all six rounds into Caesar he watched as the hit him, but bounced off of his skin.

"The fuck?" Adam muttered as he quickly reloaded with blinding hand speed. So the red aura makes Caesar bulletproof, or impossible to hit? Well now was time to pull out the science tactics. Bringing up Sonic Emitter: Tarantula and aiming at the invulnerable man Adam pulled the trigger. Caesar's outward body may have been impervious but Adam doubted the innards were the same. A high frequency sound wave blasted Caesar igniting him on fire as well as causing his ears to rupture and his blood to vibrate. But he still didn't die, in fact he charged right back at Adam and threw another punch into his firing arm.

Adam frowned at the lack of a dead Caesar and the fact his gun was almost knocked away by the piece of shit. If Caesar wanted to go fist to cuffs then fine. Dismissing his gun Adam took up a boxer's stance and began to dodge and weave between Caesar's punches while throwing in hooks and jabs of his own. The powerfists caused the Legion leader to buckle under each blow, but still he did not die. Growing more and more frustrated at the lack of progress in the frontal approach Adam decided to pull a fast own on Caesar. He leaned into one of the displacer gloves blows and took it straight to the helmet. The armor did not even buckle but the physical force caused Adam to fly back a few feet, and roll onto the ground. He stayed there playing possum as Caesar took the bait.

"You see? Not even you can stand against the might of the Legion!" As Caesar walked towards the downed Adam he had his legs kicked out from under him and was pinned by the power armored man.

"Just fucking die already!" Adam yelled out as he began to crush Caesars head in between his gloves like a melon. The red aura had still stayed strong keeping Caesar alive, but then it just vanished as Adam said those words. The screams of Caesar were only heard for a spilt few seconds as the hydraulic powered metal gloves began to crush his skull in. First the eyes gave out under the thumbs, then the sides of the skull followed, spraying blood and brain matter over the armor and desert. Standing over the headless body Adam was taking no chances so he lit it on fire with a flamethrower.

"That was….graphic." A young female voice said from behind Adam. Turning around he saw a 9 year old girl in the slave rags with brown hair and brown eyes. He would have assumed she was a slave had a few things not been off about her. A. Her skin and hair were to well kept and she had no signs of any physical or sexual abuse, something most if not all female slaves in the Legion had. B. She had just appeared there. Since Adam's numerous genetic and cybernetic augmentations, that had he was already a very perceptive individual he had a very keen sense of those around him. She had not been here 2 minutes ago. C. She had no outward concern of him. Not to inflate his own ego or anything but _everyone_ had at least a small concern for him. He was known as the most badass killer in the Mojave wasteland and the number one on the 'don't fuck with list'. And D. She had a very calming presence that put Adam at ease, which caused him to be on guard at the same time. No one that wanders the wastes ever puts their guard down, nor do most ever feel at ease.

"Who are you? And don't say you are simply a slave, I can tell that you're not." He asked the girl. She looked at him with a sense of regret and depression. Whatever this girl had been through it had scared her.

"I am Hestia, and I need your help." Those words had caused the biggest shitstorm Adam had ever had to experience as they then threw him further down the rabbit hole.

_End Flashback of the future! _

As Adam finished up the last touches on his Pip Boy a knock on his door was caused him to go into alert mode. It was now 2:45 AM, Adam had gotten similar cybernetics t Star Paladin Cross so sleeping and eating were not things he needed to do. Everyone else though would be asleep at this hour, unless they were here for "business". More specifically Silas business. Putting on his cowboy hat and getting back into his southern accent he pulled out Lucky, a .357 magnum revolver with black metal and golden etchings on the barrel, frame, and cylinder. The handle was ivory inlaid with a clubs symbol on it, and the word Lucky was engraved on a silver plate on the injector tube.

He had previous experiences with people trying to break in (corporate spies, assassins, mobsters, pissed off demigods etc) so now he answered the door armed. Walking towards the door Silas looked through the eye hole and saw a very intresting sight. Apollo and Athena were both standing outside his door looking worried.

"Huh, well thats somethin ya don't see everyday." Opening the door Silas looked at the two and motioned them inside. Leading them into his apartment he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wasteland tequila and poured himself a shot. Offering it to his guests, but booth declining, Silas shrugged and put away the bottle.

"Now I suppose ya'll hear for some business?" He cut right to the point as he leaned on the counter top. Both gods looked at him and nodded.

"Artemis has been captured and my daughter kidnapped." Athena began.

"Artemis was searching for proof to bring to father about gramps returning. She got captured, and Annabeth, Athena's kid, was taken from the camp for some reason." Apollo interjected.

"The fuck is wrong with your camp? Every little thing I hear about the place is on how shittily unsafe it is. But whateva, no ya said moon goddess got swiped up? Aren't ya'll supposed to be, ya know, better than that?" Silas questioned with a raised eyebrow. Both immortals just stared at him with blank, unamused expressions. Holding up his hands in the surrendering motion Silas spoke again.

"Alright, alright, smart assness will be kept to a minimum. But anyways this seems like the sort of thing ya'll have your little children soldiers handle. Why come to me?"

"There is a quest given out about rescuing lil sis but…..while the demigods and hunters and strong, they are not the best we could send. And I am not taking any chances when my sister is a stake!" Apollo replied heatedly.

"Nor am I with my daughter. You are a mercenary are you not? Hades had you retrieve his children, which upset father off to the extreme, so clearly you don't just assassinate. " Athena added on. Silas smirked at hearing about Zeus finding out about Hades's kids. Him and Hades had worked out what would happen after the job was done and the kids sent to the camp. A cabin would appear and Hades was given one of Silas's godly favor cards (which he was paid with by those who did not have the money to hire him normally) to get Zeus to fuck off.

"Alrighty then, we goin with the premium plan or just a normal one?" Silas asked both gods. Upon seeing the looks of confusion he elaborated.

"Normal one is just me doing the job and that's it. I won't help the ones on the quest, I won't go out of my way to aid Olympus, I just do what I am paid to do. Premium is where I act as not only savior to my targets, but also as guardian angel to those involved on Olympus's side. Hades bought the premium plan for his kids which caused me to save Annabeth, and help him out with Nico and Bianca's accommodations at camp." Silas explained like an insurance salesman.

"Uh…...premium?" Apollo eventually got out as he had listened to how non chalant Silas was about explaining how he does his rather unsavory business.

"Good! Now lets talk price." Silas said with a massive grin as he looked at both Olympians. While Silas would rake in money and get to kill stuff for this job, Adam was more interested in getting to test out some of his more recent creations on the people who he would soon be killing. After all his Zeta Death Ray powered laser pistol was almost done, and he wanted to see how big of a punch it packed.

After discussing the price and what route the quest goers would be heading on both gods left and Adam returned to normal. Going under the quest section of his Pip Boy he put in a new entry: _The Great Moon Capping!_


End file.
